1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and more particularly to a lens module having a liquid crystal (LC) lens and an image pick-up device using the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, image pick-up devices such as video cameras are widely used. The image pick-up device includes a lens module. The lens module is configured for focusing light onto an image sensor.
Generally, a lens module includes plastic or glass lenses and a lens barrel holding the lenses. A complicated bulky motor is used to move the lenses during focusing. In recent years, some lens modules use LC lenses instead of the plastic or glass lenses. The LC lens has two electrode layers and a LC layer between the two electrode layers. When different voltages are applied to the two electrode layers, the LC lens has different focal lengths.
The two electrode layers are electrically connected to a printed circuit board or a socket of the image pick-up device with a flexible circuit board. The flexible circuit board may cause the image pick-up device have a larger size.
Therefore, a lens module and an image pick-up device are desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.